Wake Up
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Sucky title, sorry. What if Barney had done something stupid that night he broke up with Nora and Robin stayed with Kevin Coma!Barney
1. Chapter 1

I just got caught up on the episodes and I was immediately inspired for this story!

Summary: what if Barney had done something stupid that night at McClerans? How would things change?

* * *

><p>"As anyone heard from Barney?" Lily asked worriedly.<p>

"No, not since last night." Ted responded, looking at the empty spot that was usually occupied by Barney.

"I hope he's okay, he seemed pretty down last night after he broke up with Nora..." Marshall said.

Robin looked down, she couldn't help but think that something was wrong. Why didn't she do it on the boat? What was wrong with her!

"You know what," Robin said, sliding out of the booth, "I'm gonna go check up on him. I'm worried about him." she said truthfully.

"Okay Robin, call us after your done, we're all worried about him." Lily said, a small smile on her lips. Robin nodded in response and walked out of McClerans where she hailed the cab that would forever change the groups lives.

* * *

><p>The three remaining friends were still in the bar an hourafter Robin left, expecting her and Barney to just walk in at any moment.<p>

"I want a baby." Ted said, "I mean, look at you two, you guys are having a baby."

"Don't jump ahead of yourself Ted." Lily said, "Taking care of a baby is big responsibility." she sad, Marshall nodding in agreement.

Ted was about to reply when his phone went off.

"Hello?" he spoke.

"Ted, it's Robin." Robin said in a distressed tone, her breathing labored.

"Robin, whats wrong?" Ted asked, which gained the two friends attention.

"It's Barney, we're at the hospital. Ted, Barney's in a coma." Robin said.

"Oh my god. Don't worry Robin, we'll be right there." he said before hanging up.

"What's wrong with Barney?" Lily asked.

"He's in a coma." Ted said.

* * *

><p>So it's probably not that good..it's my first time writing for Mother and I'm still getting used to it, hopefully it will get better in time! And Happy Slapsgiving everyone! So please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! Next chapter! Hope you enjoy it, review replies at the closing.

* * *

><p><p>

Future Ted's POV:

* * *

><p><p>

When your Aunt Robin called us that night, time seemed to stand still for us. Time couldn't move fast enough, it seemed to take us hours to get to the hospital.

* * *

><p><p>

Regular POV:

* * *

><p><p>

"COME ON! CAN'T WE GO ANY FASTER!" Lily shouted from the backseat of the yellow cab.

"Lily, calm down, it's just a little bit of late time traffic." Marshall said, trying to calm down his pregnant wife.

"I'm sorry ma'am." said the cab driver in an Indian accent, "We are moving as fast as we can." he continued. "Apparently there was an accident earlier."

Lily clicked her tongue in frustration, "Oh my god!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Marshal asked his worriedly.

"We need to call James!" Lily said. "His brother is in the hospital, he needs to know!"

"Here, I have his number." Ted said, taking out his phone.

"Why do you have his number?" Lily asked.

* * *

><p><p>

Future Ted:

* * *

><p><p>

"Now kids, there was a very good reason why I had Uncle James' number in my phone. You remember all the times Uncle Barney called me his best friend-"

His kids cut him off "Uncle Marshall is your best friend." they said in unison.

"Yea, that's right, anyways, Uncle James gave me his number since I was the only one who would have the brains to call him and tell him Uncle Barney was in trouble."

* * *

><p><p>

Regular POV

* * *

><p><p>

"Hello?" James answered, yawning.

"James, it's Ted." Ted said.

"Ted." James said, sitting up, "Do you have any clue what time it is?" he asked. Tom slowly opened his eyes and looked at his husband.

"What's going on?" he whispered to James, who held up a finger.

"I do and I am sorry for calling this late, but it's an emergency." Ted said as the can finally pulled up to the hospital.

"What's the emergency?" James asked Ted.

"It's Barney, he's in the hospital." Ted explained as he paid the cab driver and the three friends ran into the hospital. Ted stood by the entrance as Lily ran over to Robin who was sitting in a chair.

"Why? What happened?" James asked, getting out of bed and pulling on some sweatpants over his boxers.

"We don't know." Ted said, pacing back and forth. "All we know is that he's in a coma." Ted explained.

"Okay, what hospital are you at?" James asked as he searched around for his wallet.

"Leonex Hill." Ted stated.

"Okay I'm on my way." James said before hanging up.

He quickly turned to Tom, "Barney is in the hospital, stay here with Sadie and Eli, I'll call when I know anything more." he said, Tom nodding in reply. James quickly kissed Tom before running out of his apartment and hailing a cab.

"Leonex Hill Hospital please." he told the cab driver who nodded and drove towards his destination.

* * *

><p><p>

So how was it? Leonex Hill is a real hospital on the Upper West Side at 210 East 64th Street, which is where the gang lives. I had to do a lot of cross referencing and using the knowledge I know of Barney's apartment location and the location of MacLaren's pub. I know that Barney's apartment is a 23 minute taxi cab fee from said pub, and that the pub is across the street from an entrance to the 86th Street subway, as we've all seen in Subway Wars. So hopefully I did this accurately...

Review Replys:

Raulcene Doecut: yes, I have seen The Rebound Girl, so Robin's pregnancy will be in the story.

I hope you all enjoyed it, so please review!


End file.
